A Different Look
by Journalist101
Summary: AU. This is a different first year for Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. It still follows J.K. Rowling's amazing story but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Eleven year-old, Draco Malfoy sat on his bed while his mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, prattled on oblivious to her son's sadness. "Now dear, you will be sure to make the right connections?" His parents were both there to give him last minute talks before he left for Hogwarts.

His father, Lucius Malfoy, drawled. "The Parkinsons' daughter, Pansy—is it?" Narcissa nodded. "Is an acquaintance you might wish to make, Draco?"

Draco understood that his father was not suggesting it but ordering it. "Now, now Lucius leave so I can have a private talk with Draco—after all it's the last night he'll be at home." His mother said. His father leaves with a sigh. After Narcissa makes sure that he has left, she speaks with a rushed voice, "Draco, listen to me. Do not make friends with any of your father's friends' children. They are death eaters and their children will most likely be too. I have seen my sister, Bellatrix, thrown in Azkaban for being one and my cousin, Sirius, for being accused of one. Do not make the same mistakes that I have made. I want more for you and always remember that I will love you." She kissed him on his forehead—the only sign of affection he had gotten from her since he was born—and left.

Mulling over what his mother said he came to a conclusion that his mother really did care. But his father would be outraged. He knew that his father hated mudbloods, muggleborns as his mother called them. And he knew that his father scorned Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. But his mother had talked about Lily and James, Harry's parents fondly to a woman. What was her name? Maybe, just maybe, he would make friends with Harry Potter. Just as he was getting into his bed, when his father appeared, "Yes father," he said.

"Draco, you will not disappoint your mother or I will you?" He asked with his aristocratic drawl.

"No, father," Draco dutifully replied. He fidgeted with the covers of his bed.

"Stop fidgeting and remember you are a Malfoy first and a Black second. Your mother and I only want what's best for you. Good night, son." He left without as quietly as he came.

Draco decided that though his father would most likely despise him, his mother would protect him. He would befriend Harry Potter. Who knew, he might end up in Gryffindor. With that decided he fell asleep and thought about how much he would enjoy being free of his father's rule.

Meanwhile, in Surry—more precisely at number Four Privet Drive Harry James Potter counted down the hours until he could leave his prison. His aunt and uncle hated him but he knew that now he was special and he was not just a "freak." His snowy owl, Hedwig, watched over him as he drifted away into dreamland.

And at yet another place a girl named, Hermione Jane Granger, dreamed of all that she could learn at her new school. In her old school, she was considered an outcast and a teacher's pet but maybe this time she could have a fresh start.

And at the Burrow, young Ronald Billus Weasley dreamed of getting attention that he always wanted. With five older brothers, he knew he had a lot to compete with and he knew that he could be different.

These children were so different but they would form a group of friends that could give the Marauders a run for their money.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry Potter was awakened by a sharp rap on the smallest bedroom of number 4. "Boy, get ready. We're leaving in an hour and you still have to make breakfast." The booming voice of Vernon Dursley called. He heard his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice say something to his uncle before he heard the heavy tread of his footsteps on the stairs. Harry was elated to be leaving and dressed quickly before rushing downstairs.

His Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen starting breakfast. "Boy, here." He took over and quickly fixed breakfast. "Breakfast is ready, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He hastily set the table. Dudley came in with his hands over his fat bottom. He began to eat with great gusto not stopping for air as he devoured all the food. Harry quickly ate what was left over and hurried upstairs to get his trunk and owl.

He heard his uncle and aunt helping Dudley with his coat—that it was long enough to hide the hideous sight of his curly pig's tail. "Come on, boy. You'll make us late." Harry rushed down the stairs, determined to be as good as possible on this trip because in a few hours he would be at Hogwarts. The car roared to life as Harry slipped his trunk into the back and put a cover over the cage of his owl. Harry sat as far away from Dudley as possible and stared out the window as the car processed at a rate much faster than normal. Harry, still staring out, dreamed of the friends and home he would have.

Meanwhile in the Malfoy Manor, Draco was all ready to go in his expensive muggle clothes. He asked for Dobby, the house elf, to take down his trunk and eagle owl. He walked downstairs and was greeted with his parents at the foot of the stairs. "Narcissa, why must we dress like those vile creatures? We are above them!" His father asked.

"What if a muggle would see us? We would have some trouble explaining it." Narcissa replied and smoothed her suit, which was impeccable. "The ministry cars are here so we need to go. But Draco, you look so handsome!"

"Thank you, mother and Dobby put my trunk and owl in the car." Draco replied. His mother and father lead the way as he followed behind remembering his mother's speech last night. As he climbed into the back seat and the car pulled away be remember that he would do his mother proud and make friends with Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger and her parents entered the trains station and asked immediately looked for platform 9 ¾. When they could not find it, they looked for help just as a group of redheaded children and a frazzled mother arrived. As she was approaching them another boy came about, he was small and thin with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled at her as they both heard the redheaded woman say something about the platform. "Excuse me, missus. Can you tell me how to get onto the platform?" They asked in unison.

"Why of course dears! Just run into that barrier there. This is my Ron's first year too! What are your names children? I'm Mrs. Weasley." She replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The brown haired girl replied.

"My name's Harry Potter." The boy said. The woman and her children looked at him in amazement as Hermione who just realized where she heard the name.

"Why you're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron said while looking amazed.

"Now children, get onto the platform before more muggles see!" Mrs. Weasley said. She ushered them on to the platform and she said, "Now Percy, Fred, and George, make sure that these children find a spot on the train and get their trunks." She kissed each of her children and smiled as a shy little girl peaked out from behind her.

Fred and George were twins and they helped them with their trunks. Percy was a prefect and he briefed them in a voice that was too pompous for a boy his age. As Percy finished, he left them with a cheery smile and Fred and George had long abandoned their compartment with the intention of seeing a tarantula. Ron spoke first, "I'm Ron as you know and those were three of my five brothers. I have a younger sister named Ginny but she's too young to go yet."

"I'm Hermione and I'm really excited about learning all that I can about magic! How about you, Harry—do you want to learn magic too?"  
"Yes." He answered quietly. Just as Harry began to answer more, a thin blond haired boy came in. He was pale and thin.

"Can I sit with you?" His trunk and owl were trailing behind him. Ron recognized him immediately.

"You're Malfoy!" Ron shouted while jumping up.

"So what? He can sit here if he wants." Harry said quietly. Ron's mouth snapped shut and he sat down.

"Thank you, I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand towards Harry, who took it. He then extended his hand to Ron and Hermione who took it—even though Ron did it a little grudgingly. "So what houses are you hoping for?"

Harry said, "I don't care."

Hermione said, "Gryffindor because it looks the best but Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. I'm not sure about Slytherin or Hufflepuff though."

Ron said, "I'm hoping for Gryffindor because of my family. And you, Malfoy?"

"Well, my father would be pleased if I made it in Slytherin but I'm not so sure." Draco answered. He smiled at them. "Actually, I want to be a Gryffindor but don't tell my dad."

They chatted amiably and by the end even Ron was enjoying his company too. Harry smiled, he had friends! Real friends, like Draco, Hermione, and Ron! He impulsively spoke, "You know I've never had friends before."

"Really," Draco, Hermione, and Ron asked.

"Yes, but your all great friends." Harry honestly replied.

"No matter what houses we are sorted into?" Draco half asked and half whispered.

"No matter what," Harry, Hermione and Ron agreed. They sealed their friendship with a handshake, just as they saw Hogwarts approaching. They grabbed their trunks and pulled out robes as the train came to a screeching halt. Hurriedly they climbed down from the train as a large man called, "First years! First years over here."

Harry, Draco, and Ron identified him as Hagrid and told Hermione. They quickly entered the same boat and it began to take them to Hogwarts. The great castle stood impressively and was very grand. Hermione began to whisper excitedly in Harry's ear about all of magic and everything she learned in _Hogwarts, a History._ Harry smiled at his first real home. While Draco and Ron were in awe at Hogwarts even though they had heard about it before.

They scrambled from the boat and stood with the rest of the first years just as the great doors opened. As they were ushered into a side room, they caught a glimpse of the halls lit with candles. As they waited nervously for someone to come and get them, one sneering boy decided to make a point.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate some reviews, so until I get five or above I'm not posting the next chapter. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sneering boy's name was Blaise Zabini. His two lackeys Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise Zabini had aristocratic features that had a slightly Italian look to it and the two thugs looked like hairy gorillas. Pansy Parkinson, who had the face of a pug, was simpering next to him. He strode over to where Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were. "Malfoy, what are you doing with a mudblood, a blood traitor and the Boy-Who-Won't-Die?" They noted that his accent was very prominent—Italian. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Pansy, who had known Draco since infancy, sneered and whined. "Drakie, why don't you come over here? There's no mudblood polluting the air!"

"Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, nice to see you again," he said neutrally. "What do you mean? This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry; _my friends_." Draco answered.

Zabini's mouth curled and formed a sneer. "So you decided to through your lot in with Potter, Weasley, and a mudblood? What would your father think of you?" He said. Pansy clung tighter to him as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their fists threateningly.

"Yes and Zabini, I really don't want to cause a scene, but don't insult my friends." Draco said with his voice hardening. He distantly heard Hermione ask what a mudblood meant and he answered her. "Hermione, mudblood is an offensive term for a muggleborn." Hermione looked offended as Pansy looked her up and down.

Harry said, "Look a professor's here so calm down." They stopped just as Professor Minerva McGonagall came into the room. The soon to-be Slytherin quartet fled to the other side.

Not much shocked Minerva McGonagall, but seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter _and_ Ron Weasley together shocked her clean off her feet. She managed to disguise her surprise with beginning her speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. There will be a sorting ceremony before dinner. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Now when I call your name and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will decide which house you belong in." Just as she was finishing, the ghosts came floating in. She shooed them before some of the muggleborn children became to squeamish. "Now follow me, in a single follow line."

They entered the Great Hall to find with ceiling mirroring the outside and the candles floating had some children in a tizzy. They looked at the four long tables with house banners over each. Harry and Hermione looked around—taking in everything, while Ron's and Draco's faces had adapted a greenish look that showed their nervousness as they approached the staff table that was in the front of the Great Hall. The sorting hat began to sing its song as the children looked on nervously. "Please come forward when I call out your name." Professor McGonagall called out after it was finished. She began with, "Abbot, Hannah."

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron tuned it out until they heard, "Granger, Hermione." At that Hermione rushed forward and sat upon the stool as Professor McGonagall placed it on her head. She heard a little voice in her head say, "Hmm. You have a lot of knowledge and a thirst for it as well. You would do well there but what's this, some bravery. Well considering that, it'd better be…GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione sighed with relief and jumped off the stool as she walked over to the table of red and gold.

Soon Professor McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked calmly to the stool and he sat on it as the professor arranged the hat over his head. "A Malfoy, eh? Had you father, he was a Slytherin through and though. You are a challenge; you have ambition and slyness…so it'd better be SLY… But what's this? You also have some bravery and knowledge. Well, then the best house for you is… GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was stunned but they clapped politely. Draco sighed with relief and joined Hermione.

After hearing that Professor McGonagall was stunned but she carried on until she called out the most anticipated name ever—"Potter, Harry."

Harry Potter walked over and he heard the whispers, "The Boy-Who-Lived!" "He's so small!" He cautiously sat down as he noticed everyone's eyes on him. The hat was lowered over his face, closing out the whispers. "A Potter. Hmm, your parents were Gryffindor through and through, but you very loyal, brave—and sly. You could do well in Slytherin." Not Slytherin, Harry thought. "Are you sure? Well then you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers and shouts of, "We got Potter" and "Yes" rang out. Harry quickly slid into his seat across from Draco and Hermione.

Ron, whose face was now very green, listened for his name. Professor McGonagall called out, "Weasley, Ron." Ron stumbled towards the stool and clumsily sat down. He shuddered as the hat was placed over his head. "Weasley, one of six boys. Hmm, you have a lot of bravery and loyalty, so you'd better be…GRYFFINDOR!" Ron smiled relieved as he joined Harry across from Draco and Hermione.

The four friends congratulated each other and stopped talking long enough hear, "Zabini, Blaise" sorted into Slytherin with the rest of his group. They watched as the old man who was sitting on the middle of the Great Hall. He was old and wizened and Ron whispered in Harry's ear that he was Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing deep purple robes with silver stars on them. "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Filch has added more items to the banned list and the third floor is off limits to all students. There will be consequences. And now let us eat." He spoke a few strange words that they friends could hardly understand.

Then Harry noticed it—the food. There was food of all assortments, meats, vegetables, fruits, and bread all filling up the tables. Harry had never seen so much food in his life and he loaded his plate so full that there was hardly any room. Draco, Hermione and Ron teased him by saying, "You act like you've never eaten anything before!"

Harry replied, "I never really got a chance to eat a lot at my aunt and uncle's but here I can eat all I want." The other three sobered at the thought and dug into their own food.

Up at the staff table, a man with onyx eyes and somewhat oily hair observed the Gryffindor table. He was seated next to Minerva McGonagall, who asked him a question. "Are you shocked that your godson did not end up in Slytherin?" She was referring to Draco.

"Indeed, Minerva." He watched Draco mix with a Weasley—heaven help him!—a Potter—his hook nose wrinkled with distaste— and some girl named Granger, who he had already labeled insufferable. He watched Draco laugh at something Weasley said and laugh with Potter. He watched him chat with the Granger girl, who laughed along as well.

Albus Dumbledore knew that the year Harry Potter came to school would be different but how different could it be with a Malfoy in Gryffindor and friends with Harry Potter. He waved his hands after everyone was do dinner and desserts appeared. He watched the quartet eat and laugh. He thought this would be a very good year at Hogwarts. After every last dessert had been consumed, he stood again to have them sing the school song. After the mischievous Weasley twins, stopped singing—they had sung to a funeral march—he dismissed them to their bed chambers—now this sorting ceremony would go in his pensive.

As the first years followed the prefects to Gryffindor tower, they were all amazed. Percy said, "The password is pig's snout. This is the Fat Lady. They entered a common room decorated with crimson and gold. "The boy's dormitories are to the left and the girls to the right." Harry, Draco, and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as they parted ways. The boys entered their dormitory where six canopied beds stood. Harry, Draco, and Ron claimed the three that were closest together and they observed their roommates. They shared with a boy named Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom. They said their hellos and got ready for bed.

As the three new friends slept soundly and dreamed of happiness, it was unknown to them that a storm was rapidly approaching.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone, who reviewed and especially to devilslawyer123, who pointed out two mistakes I made. I want to get at least ten review before I post the next chapter. So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning, the sun was shining and it woke Harry. He stretched and then Harry woke Draco with a shake. He went to wake Ron but Ron didn't even stir. Harry called Draco over and they shook him but still he wouldn't move. So then they decided to push him off the bed. Ron awoke as he hit the cold floor and spluttered, "Bloody hell! What did you do that for?"

"It was time to wake up," was Harry's simple reply, "unless you want to miss breakfast." At the words breakfast, Ron sprang from the floor and headed to the bathroom. Draco just shook his head amusedly as they followed Ron to the bathroom. After getting dressed, they headed downstairs to the common room where Hermione was waiting.

"What took you so long?" She asked. She was wearing her robes and her wand was sticking out of her pocket.

"Ron wouldn't wake up!" Draco exclaimed. "And let's hurry to breakfast. I'll bet I have a letter from my father about how I disgraced the Malfoy name." He shrugged at Harry's and Hermione's shocked faces. Ron, however, nodded in understanding.

"Let's just go." Ron called as he led the way out of the portrait hole. They were all out before Hermione cried.

"We forgot our books!" They looked at each other as Hermione called out, "Pig's snout!" The portrait hole swung open as they rushed inside. They hurried up the staircases to grab at their books. Harry and Draco had already but them in their bags but Ron made a mad scramble for his books as he shoved them into his secondhand bag. They heard a squeak as Ron accidentally grabbed his rat named Scabbers.

"This is my rat, Scabbers. He was Percy's rat." Ron clarified as they rushed down the stairs and saw Hermione impatiently waiting while tapping her foot on the floor. They rushed out of the portrait hole they hurried down the corridors as they found the Great Hall's wooden doors. They entered and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. As they filled up their plates and begin to eat as the owls came in. They made their rounds to various students as they students ate. Hermione received theDaily Prophet from a barn owl that she gave a few knuts to, Ron received an owl from his mother, and Draco dreaded the owl that was coming towards him. It was a black eagle owl that carried a letter that bore the Malfoy crest.

The owl dropped the letter on his plate. The owl seemed to glare at him as it flew away. He cautiously opened the letter; his father would never send a howler—too public. He read it with no small amount of fear:

_Draco,_

_I was very much disappointed that you were sorted into Gryffindor, but then to find out you befriended Harry Potter, a blood traitor Weasley and a mudblood, I was and still am furious! How could you break years and years of tradition? Your mother took the news much better than I, but she was still very upset. I am very disappointed in you! What where you thinking! Your mother and I are coming to the school this afternoon to request a resorting! We will talk later._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco stared at the letter with a look of profound shock. He knew his father would be mad but to come to school and demanded a resorting. That was unheard of. He quietly signaled Harry who read the letter and silently passed it to Ron and Hermione who read it with paling faces. "Can he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Not legally, unless the student demands it, but my father's never been one for the rules." He remarked sourly. He balled the letter up and dropped it in his pumpkin juice. "Zabini looks a little too pleased about something," he remarked as he casually scanned the Great Hall.

Zabini, who had written the letter to Mr. Malfoy informing him of his son's placement and friends, was smirking with a sinister look on his face. Pansy clung to him and whispered, "Do you think it worked?"

Just as Zabini began to answer the Great Hall's doors swung open and an enraged Mr. Malfoy and a pale Mrs. Malfoy entered. "Dumbledore!" He shouted. "What's the meaning of this?" Mrs. Malfoy laid a hand on his arm but that did nothing to dissuade him from shouting. "Stop it, Narcissa! Why was _my_ son placed in Gryffindor?"  
"Ah… Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I did not know you were joining us today. Welcome to Hogwarts! And shall we take this conversation to my office?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"We shall." Lucius said stiffly while Draco stood to go with his family. Narcissa took Draco's arm and they left, leaving behind three very concerned friends and a sneering Slytherin.

Author's Note: I know this is just a short chapter, but I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to until I hit ten this is the last chapter I'm posting. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Draco Malfoy knew that his parents—his father at least—would not be happy, but to storm into Hogwarts and to yell at the Headmaster was another thing entirely. But his father was tensely walking ahead of his mother and a few paces behind Professor Dumbledore. Draco silently treaded next to his mother, who held his arm in her hand. His mother gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his arm. "Draco," she whispered, "you chose right. I'll try to defuse your father." She then resumed her mask of sadness—she was an excellent actress, he decided. Schooling his face into an emotionless mask as the party entered the Headmaster's office.

"Now Professor Dumbledore, please explain to me why my son was not in Slytherin?" His mother asked tearfully. His father took his mother's arm and led her to a seat.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Well why don't we ask the Sorting Hat?" He walked over to the stool where the hat sat. "Sorting Hat, would you care to explain your decision?"

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy is very intelligent and very sly—"the hat started only to be cut off by an enraged Malfoy senior.

"See! Then he's a Slytherin!"

"But he also is very brave and loyal, so the only house for him would be Gryffindor. My second choice was Ravenclaw." The hat finished.

"I demand a resorting for my son." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I'm afraid Draco is the only one who can demand a resorting." Professor Dumbledore said. He looked at Draco. "It's your choice, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scanned the faces staring at him. His father's was triumphant, his mother's worried, and Professor Dumbledore's all-knowing—he knew what he had to do. "I don't want a resorting. I like being a Gryffindor." And he waited for the storm to hit.

His father's face was a picture of outrage and madness; his mother's of relief, and Professor Dumbledore's beaming as his father stood and shouted, "Then you're no son of mine!" His mother stood and placed a hand on Lucius' arm.

"Lucius, he will be fine in Gryffindor, let's not disgrace ourselves further. Draco, we shall see you for Christmastide holidays." She kissed his head. His father was still steaming and he tightly nodded to Professor Dumbledore, as they left—but not without one hatred filled glance to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'd better get to Transfiguration. And don't worry, here's a copy of your schedule." Professor Dumbledore smiled and shooed him on his way. He found himself on his way to Transfiguration and he entered quietly. He slid into a seat next to Harry, who smiled at him. He took out his quill and began to pen notes. At the end of class, the quartet exited the class with smiles.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked eagerly. Draco pulled them into a corner of the corridor and he whispered.

"My father threatened me but I didn't give in—my mother stopped him." Draco said quietly, "But I'm pretty sure that I'm disowned though." Harry and Hermione looked shocked but Ron replied.

"I not surprised—I'm shocked that your father didn't disown you on the spot. No, offence but we really need to teach you two about Wizarding World." He said at their aghast faces. Draco nodded.

"We're going to be late for class!" Hermione cried. She looked at her schedule. "We have charms next!" They hurried off and made it too the class with a few minutes to spare. They took notes as the tiny professor presided over the class. They then attended History of Magic, which put the boys to sleep. After History of Magic, the quartet had lunch. They enjoyed a free before their last lesson of the day—flying.

They navigated through the halls. They made their way outside in the sunshine. They found the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins first years. A stocky, grey haired woman came into the courtyard. "I am Madame Hooch and I am the flying instructor here. Everyone stand by a broom and say 'up'" each student dutifully went to a broom and called "up." Harry's jumped immediately into his hand. Draco's hesitated before coming and Ron's wobbled.

"Say it like you mean it, Ron." Harry advised. Ron repeated it with more force and it smacked him on his head. Harry and Draco laughed, but Hermione scowled as he broom made no progress as she repeated the word.

"Up, up, UP!" She repeated and eventually it came up. They were them taught how to mount a broom properly. They overheard Madame Hooch tell Zabini that he had been doing it wrong for quite a while.

"Now we will mount our brooms and kick off, on the count of three. One, two…" And at two Neville Longbottom, who had just received a remembrall from his grandmother that morning, was so nervous that he kicked off. He was sky rocketing and managed to fall and land on his back. Madame Hooch rushed over and said, "I must escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, anyone who as much as touches those brooms are expelled." She helped up Neville and helped him hobble towards the Hospital Wing. Blaise and his Slytherin cronies smirked.

"Look, its Longbottom's remembrall! I think I'll leave it someplace for him to hide it. Like the roof." Blaise said.

"Give it to me." Harry said in a dangerous voice.

"Why should I?" Blaise asked as he kicked off. Harry ignoring Hermione kicked off as well and flew up to meet Blaise. Blaise had a scared look on his face.

"Give it too me or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry threatened.

"Oh yeah," Blaise said.

"Not so big without your bodyguards?"

"If you want it so bad then get it!" Blaise sneered as he dropped it. Harry catapulted towards the ground—he was almost vertical—as he stretched out his hand snatched the little glass ball and pulled up inches from the ground. He landed and dismounted, holding the ball triumphantly in his raised hand. The Gryffindors were cheering as the Slytherins scowled, their faces were sour looking.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came into the courtyard saying, "Potter! Come here!" Harry came forward as all the Gryffindors called out in outrage.

"He was getting Neville's remembrall!" Ron and Hermione said. While Draco said, "It's not his fault!"

"Misters Malfoy and Weasley and Miss Granger, did I ask for commentary? No. Potter, follow me!" Harry miserably hung his head and obeyed as the Slytherins cheered quietly. The Gryffindors booed at the Slytherins. His friends desperately stared at him as he walked away. He followed Professor McGonagall up a flight of stairs before she stopped at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where she asked Professor Quirrell a question. "May I borrow Wood?" He wondered if he was going to get beaten by it when a burly fifth year stepped out of the classroom. "Wood, I've found you a seeker!" Harry's face showed shock while Wood's face showed hopefulness then doubtfulness. "He caught that little ball from a fifty foot dive and landed easily. I never saw flying like that since Charlie Weasley!" Wood looked jubilant.

"He's built just like a seeker too! We'll have to get him a broom—the new Cleansweep or Nimbus!" Wood said.

"I'll speak to the headmaster. I'm not punishing you, Potter but you'd better win! I can't bear to see the look on Professor Snape's face after his house beat us after the last Quidditch Cup!" Professor McGonagall smiled and left. Wood clapped him on the back and said something that Harry couldn't comprehend. He woodenly made his way to the Great Hall for dinner where his friends stood anxiously.

"I'm not expelled, I made seeker on the Quidditch team." Harry said. Ron and Draco looked awed and Hermione said.

"What?"

"It's a game—a sport that wizards and witches play. Blimey! You're a first year—there hasn't been a first year on the team in a –"Ron said.

"Century, I know Wood told me!" Harry said as Draco continued to stare. "What if I make a fool of myself though?" He asked.

"You won't it's in your blood." Hermione said as if he was stupid. They looked at her questioningly. "Come look. I found this by accident." There on a plaque was his father's name for Quidditch. "You'll do fine!"

"Congratulations, Harry! I play chaser myself and I'll try out next year." Draco said as the Weasley twins came up.

"Heard you made seeker and you must be good because Wood was fairly skipping when he told us. We're beaters on the team. Good luck to you." The Weasley twins left as quickly as they came.

"Let's go to dinner and then to the common room four our homework." Hermione suggested which elicited a few groans from the boys as she bossily led the way. The hurried into the Great Hall and ate a dinner of steak and kidney pie. Ron ate around three helpings while Draco, Harry, and Hermione contented themselves to one helping. As they friends chatted over their pudding. They left the Great Hall earlier than everyone else so that they could do their charms and transfiguration homework. Hermione remarked, "Tomorrow we have double Potions first, then DADA, Charms then lunch. Then in the afternoon we have Transfiguration and History of Magic. So what do you think about Professor Snape, I saw him at dinner and he was glaring at Harry?"

"Professor Snape is my godfather—at my father's insistence. But he must have some personal vendetta against Harry though. I can't figure out why though." Draco replied.

"Yeah, Harry I saw him glaring at you last night as well." Ron said.

"I didn't notice. It's getting late and I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night." Harry said as he started up the staircase. He heard his friends called good night as well. He heavily flopped onto his bed. He did notice the way the Professor had glared at him. And as far as he knew he didn't do anything to offend him though. He decided an early night is the best for him. He got ready for bed and closed his curtains, his eyes shut as the sounds of the night lulled him into sleep.

The quartet's dreams were still hopeful, but there was an odd feeling of foreboding as they approached their first Potions lesson.

Author's Note: Sorry about the updating but I really wanted to wait until I got ten reviews! So please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Draco earlier than anyone else—Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron were still asleep with their bed curtains open but Harry's were closed. He threw open the bed curtains on Harry's bed and found it empty. He looked around and in the bathroom but Harry was missing. After he couldn't find him in the Common Room—he ran up the stairs and raised hell. "Wake UP!! I CAN'T FIND HARRY!!!!!" He yelled loud enough to wake the girls. The boys shot out of bed and hit the ground.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Ron shouted. Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked shocked.

"I opened his bed curtains and he wasn't there! I can't find him and boys can't go up the girl's staircase so I can't find Hermione!" Draco cried. Just them Percy burst in.

"I demand for you to tell me why you are screaming!" Percy cried.

"Harry's missing!" Ron yelled while frantically hurrying down the stairs as Draco followed. Hermione who had heard the yelling dashed down the girl's staircase with her robe half on.

"What's going on? Ronald and Draco, why are you yelling?" Hermione demanded.

"Harry's gone!" They yelled in unison. "We have to find the professors!" Hermione joined the quest for Professor McGonagall and just as they were rushing out she appeared disheveled.

"What may I ask is the screaming for, Misters Malfoy, Weasley and Miss Granger?" She asked, her hat was tipped at an odd angle.

"Harry's gone!" They shouted. She turned white and went to the fire to floo the Headmaster. Just as she was flooing, Harry appeared. He walked through the portrait hole and was fully dressed.

"Harry James Potter! What do you mean by scaring us all?" Hermione said.

"I was just walking around. I needed to think." Harry replied. "I'm sorry—okay? Next time I won't leave without alerting my mothers!" He nodded towards Draco, Ron, and Hermione. "Excuse me, I'm going to breakfast." He stalked out with as much as a wave in Professor McGonagall's direction. He slammed the portrait hole closed with a bang.

"I do believe that Mr. Potter will be fine. I'm sure he's just overwhelmed and tired. I shall see you at transfiguration today." Professor McGonagall swept from the room. She was very confused by Harry's less than normal behavior.

Hermione burst into tears as Draco and Ron looked on. "He hates us!" Hermione cried.

"He doesn't. He's just…upset." Draco said more for his own benefit than Hermione's.

"Maybe we'll catch him for breakfast." Ron suggested as they went up to their dormitories to get ready. They quickly dressed and ran down the corridors to the Great Hall where Harry was sullenly moving some food around his plate and then he grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and drank it in a gulp. His snowy owl, Hedwig, was perched on the table with a letter on the side. His friends appeared and Ron said, "Harry, we just want to help."

"I need time on my own. I'm going to see Hagrid—the gamekeeper sent me a letter. I don't have any class before Potions." He stormed from the table as his bag was snagged on the ground. The doors slammed shut as she left. Hermione sighed and said, "I wonder what got to him?" She helped herself to toast and spread it generously with marmalade as Ron shoveled food into his mouth.

Draco said, "We'll just see what happens. Maybe he's just overwhelmed." They nodded and ate in silence. They hurried off to the library because Hermione wanted to check something out for Potions.

Harry stormed to the Gamekeeper's Hut, hoping that something would make his feel better.

Author's Note: Sorry for not writing in ages. I'm not abandoning it but with mid-terms, course selection, and homework; I had to take a break. I'm sorry this chapter is short too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Harry rushed to see Hagrid. He was angry and he knew taking it out on his friends was not the smartest thing to do. He was just upset for some inexplicable reason perhaps it had to do with too much concern on the part of his friends. He was just not used to people caring about him. The walkway was steep with broken stones that jutted out in ways that made Harry take care. He finally reached the great gamekeeper's house and knocked. "Hagrid, it's me, Harry. Can I come in?"

A large man with dark hair and a rather large beard came. "Blimey, Harry. Is that really you?" He asked while ushering him in.

"Yes." Harry asked while sitting on one of the massive chairs. "What's his name?" Harry asked while pointing at a great, drooling dog.

"He'd be Fang. How about a cup of tea? And some of me homemade rock cakes." He said while getting the tea and cakes.

Harry, who had come from breakfast, just nodded not trusting his voice to speak. After Hagrid was finally satisfied with the tea and cakes, he asked him. "Did you know my parents?" It was a simple question but Hagrid had an odd expression on his face.

"Of course, I did. Lily and James were two of the finest students that Hogwarts ever had!" He declared and accidentally knocked over his teacup. "Your mum was smartest witch in her generation, Harry, and your dad was bloody fantastic at Quidditch! Talented, those two were! Such a piety when they died. I was the one who carried you over when to your aunt's and uncle's house." Hagrid had a faraway look in his eye.

Harry politely took a bite of the rock cakes and some sips of tea while he tried to stop the tears from falling. In a thick voice he said, "Hagrid, I'm going to go. I have potions next. I'll come see you again—soon." He waved and set off with tears falling down his face. Hagrid waved and watched him leave.

He hurried to potions and arrived early, before his friends, sighing he took a seat and read his potions book. Severus Snape entered the room and noticed a boy reading his potions book. He then realized that this was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He sneered but his curiosity was piqued when he noticed the tear streaks and potions book. He took a seat at his desk and waited for the little miscreants to arrive. He did hate Potter and his spawn but he was curious to know just how much of Lily Potter was in the child. He was hardly behaving like James—but not that he really cared, of course.

Harry was unaware that everyone else had entered until he received a sharp tap on the shoulder from Hermione. She, Draco, and Ron took seats next to him. Harry smiled and started to speak but Hermione just squeezed his shoulder showing that they understood.

Snape stalked to the front of the class. He began his customary speech and decided to test the Potter brat. And surprisingly Potter answered every question right. He sneered and deducted points for Weasley knocking over his caldron. Potter surprising brewed a correct potion—almost perfect, his partner was Weasley and he almost ruined the potion; Granger and his own godson brewed a perfect potion as well. He was quite satisfied with making Weasley upset and his godson's perfect potion. The first years were the only class he had before lunch and as they left he stalked away to his office to mediate about the class.

The quartet left the class and headed towards DADA where their stuttering Professor talked little. They reached Charms and that went better until Blaise Zabini decided that the quartet had had enough peace and sent a spell at Ron which it thankfully missed him. But Ron had to be held back from punching Zabini's lights out.

The Gryffindor Quartet hurried to lunch, where Ron ate more food than anyone else combined. He was angry and Hermione's lecturing wasn't helping. Finally Draco said, "We get it, Hermione. Please, he's about to punch you soon." Draco begged.

She huffed and replied, "Fine." She turned away and finished her meal in silence. The quartet hurried Transfiguration where only Hermione accomplished the task set before them while Draco and Harry almost did it but Ron lacked the skill to do it and failed miserably earning him extra homework. He sulked while Hermione lectured on how he could do it better. Draco and Harry snickered until Hermione rounded on them. Upon a severe chastising, the quartet hurried to History of Magic where Ron and Draco caught a nap while Harry and Hermione diligently decided to take notes.

After a dinner of steak and kidney pie and a treacle tart, they trudged up to the Common Room to do homework where Hermione, Harry and Draco did theirs but Ron became frustrated. He sulked and decided to tuck in early. Hermione shook her head and soon after that they finished their homework. Hermione and Draco decided to go to sleep by Harry just shook his head when they asked him if he wanted to too.

As they left, Harry stared at fire almost seeing his mum and father's faces in it. In an instant they vanished and instead he saw a shadowy figure. He winced and decided he had had enough. He hurried up the stairs and after he changed, jumped into bed drawing the curtains after him. As his head hit pillow, he faded into sleep.


End file.
